SasoDei Mama Do
by Oh-So-Passionate
Summary: Song Fic. Sorry I had Posted This Earlier But There We Just To Many Errors So I Took It Down & Reposted,
1. Sneaking Out

**I Own Nothing.! Song Mama Do –By Pixie Lott**

**If I Owned Naruto Deidara and Sasori Would Be The Main Characters**

_Every night I go_

_Every night I go sneakin' out the door_

_I lie a little more_

_Baby I'm a helpless_

Deidara got up in the middle of the night, "There only three minutes until I meet Sasori-danna hm." He pulled on black hoodie and cargo pants. "No need to put on a shirt and underwear Sasori-danna would only disregard them later hm", the blond said to himself. Deidara dashed down the stairs and bolted to the door until he heard a noise. "Where are you going honey?" his mother asked. "Just to to library hm," Deidara replied and closed the door behind him. 'Another lie won't hurt her'. Now Deidara's mom wasn't stupid she knew exactly that no library was open at 12am but nor did she question it.

_There's something 'bout the night_

_And the way it hides all the things I like_

_Little black butterflies_

_Deep inside me_

"Your Late, Deidara." A voice hissed from the shadows. The blond knew whose voice it belonged to no other than his Sasori-danna's. "I know hm, the bitch is always up when I leave" He Scoffed. Sasori rolled his eyes "Let's get this over with". 'Another quick fuck' Deidara thought. He was quickly slammed Into the Brick Wall behind them. He could feel Sasori's throbbing member against his thigh, 'He really has been waiting'. Sasori quickly pulled down Deidara's cargos and was shocked what he saw. "Really Deidara? No Underwear, You Really Are A Slut.." Deidara cringed a little at that word, he had never seen Sasori so demanding, so sadistic. It turned him on greatly. Sasori his hand up Deidara's sweat shirt and discarded it to the left side of the ally. _'Just as I thought'_. Deidara smirked inwardly. Sasori Slid his cock into Deidara, not even preparing him. He wanted to ravish the moans and take him raw.

_What would my mama do_

_[Uh oh, uh oh]_

_If she knew 'bout me and you_

_[Uh oh, uh oh]_

_What would my daddy say_

_[Uh oh, uh oh]_

_If he saw me hurt this way_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

The more Sasori thrusted deep inside the blond, rewarding him moans of pain mixed with pleasure. "H-Harder hm," Of course Sasori complied and thrusted harder into the blond, no not i dare say _thrusting _but _banging_. Deidara was close to the point where he was seeing stars, his lovely danna's cock sliding in and out of his tight ass. 'How could something so wrong feel and be so good?'. Sasori was getting close as well but he could cum before the male under him that would just be degrading not to last that long. The red haired male wrapped his hand about the blonds cock and began pumping him. Deidara moaned rather loudly and released in his hand, Sasori came soon after thrusting and riding out his orgasm. After Sasori pulled out he quickly put on his and Deidara's clothes and took him home.

_Why should I feel ashamed?_

_Feeling guilty at the mention of your name_

_Here we are again_

_It's nearly perfect_

_[Uh oh, uh oh]_

_**Watcha think? I Have Another Chapter But I Need To Know How This One is First**_

_**R&R please.!**_

_**-Passion**_


	2. Sasori's Pov

[Sasori's Pov.]

I waited for Deidara in the ally, 12:05 pfft, he's late. We always met at our secret spot. I always found it a little exotic to have sex in a public place, no I really wouldn't call it sex there was no kissing or touching. Ha, I always liked stripping the blond of his sight, making him whine and gasp for air from the slaps he lays on the blond.I looked at my hardened cock, 'Damn it Deidara hurry up.' Just as I said that, I heard an oh-so-familiar song that the blond liked to sing.

'_Mama Do' _was the name of the song if I wasn't mistaken. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him but my eyes stayed emotionless as ever. 'Show time' I thought to myself but my monotone voice just said "Let's get this over with". I quickly slammed Deidara into the Brick Wall behind them. I rubbed my hardened member against his thigh, maybe to tease him a little. I quickly pulled down Deidara's cargos but I was sort of shocked with what I saw."Really Deidara? No Underwear, You Really Are A Slut..." I saw Deidara cringe a little at that word. I slid my hand up Deidara's sweat shirt and discarded it to the left side of the ally... I saw the brat smirk a little but I dismissed it as holding in a moan.

I slid my cock into Deidara, not even preparing him. I wanted to ravish the moans and take him raw. _How Excellent_. The more i thrusted deep inside the blond, the tighter get got, every time I hit his prostate id hear him moan. It sounded like pain mixed with pleasure. _**How dare**__ he get all the pleasure_? "H-Harder hm," Of course I complied and thrusted harder into the blond. _Maybe he's not getting all the pleasure after all, _hethoughtwhen Deidara's palm mouths started licking hi sides. Deidara was close to the point where he was seeing stars, I could tell by the dazed look I was receiving and blush tinted on his face. I was getting close as well but I refuse cum before that brat, which would be degrading. I wrapped his hand about the blonds cock and began pumping him. Deidara moaned rather loudly and released in my hand, _**ugh.. **_I came soon after thrusting and riding out my orgasm. '_Man what a rush'_. I pulled out, quickly put on my clothes along with Deidara's and took him home.

* * *

Hm What Do You Think? Did I Capture Sasori's Sadistic Side?

_**-passion**_


	3. Deidara's Pov

[Deidara's Pov]

_I came to around 5pm....._

When I sat up I yelped at the immediate pain in my ass, why did he want to go raw?

Deidara's mother and Father walked in the room.

"Hi honey feeling better?" his mother said, while his father just sat in the chair.

"Your_ friend_ Sasori came and dropped you off."

His dad had said that word very sternly, While Deidara tensed up while he heard Sasori's name and looked down.

**_"We know..." _**his parents said and walked out.

[Uh oh, uh oh]

All the things a girl should know

All the things she can't control

All the things a girl should know

She can't control….

* * *

The Endd.!


End file.
